W13opa Fan
Hi, so this page is (obviously) about me, W13opa Fan. This is my first time creating a page so bear with me here. I love games, books and music (I tend to have a taste for a variety of music genres). I'm also a Christian whose open minded and knows how to respect others beliefs and opinions (in other words I'm not a "Super Christian"). I'm also a major Kurtofsky and Luck shipper, a total nerd and a frequent user of the Glee Wiki (where I am a member of the Spam Team) and the Warehouse 13 Wiki. Top 5 Songs 1. Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce thumb|300px|right|My fav song 2. La Vie Boheme from RENT 3. Set Fire To The Rain by Adele 4. Cantata Mortis & God in Fire from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy 5. As Long As You're There by The Glee Cast *Keep in mind that this list might be the most frequent one to change over time Top 5 Games ﻿1. The World Ends With You for the Nintendo DS (pictured right) 2. Pyschonaunts for the Xbox/Xbox Live Arcade and Persona 4 for the Playstation 2 3. Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64 4. Assassin's Creed 2 for the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii Top 5 Books ﻿1. The Catcher In The Rye by J.D. Salinger 2. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradsbury 3. Hero by Perry Moore 4. Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Last Olympian by Rick Riordon 5. Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones Top 5 Shows ﻿1. Glee 2. Warehouse 13 3. Couger Town 4. How I Met Your Mother 5. Avatar: The Last Airbender Top 5 Movies 1. Erin Brokovich 2. Food Inc. 3. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World 4. The Breakfast Club 5. Avatar Top 5 Manga 1. Love Attack 2. D.Gray-Man 3. Gin Tama 4. One Piece 5. Claymore Top 5 Glee Covers 1. Yeah! thumb|300px|right|YEAH! 2. I Want To Hold Your Hand 3. Rolling In The Deep 4. True Colors 5. I'll Stand By You Top 5 Songs I Want Glee To Cover 1. Dreaming of You by Selena. Sung by Rachel and Sunshine with New Directions as back up vocals.thumb|300px|right|Wouldn't it be amazing if they sang this? 2. Seasons of Love from RENT. Sung by New Directions. 3. We Are Family by Sister Sledge. Sung by New Directions. 4. Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio ft. L.V.. Sung by Artie and Mercedes with New Directions. 5. Let It Be by The Beatles. Sung by New Directions. Top 5 Artifacts from Warehouse 13 1. Edgar Allen Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook 2. Lewis Carrol's Mirror 3. Harriet Tubman's Thimble 4. Cinderella's Knife 5. Lizzie Andrew Borden's Compact Top 5 Artifacts that should appear on Warehouse 13 1. Michael Jackson- Michael Jackson's Glove 2. Izanagi- Ame-no-nuhoko 3. Saint Loginus- The Spear of Loginus 4. Galileo Galilei- Galileo's Telescope 5. Martin Luther King Jr.- M.L.K. Jr.'s Bible Category:Gleeks Category:Nerds Category:Males Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:W13opa Fan Category:Users who ship Kurtofski Category:kurtofski Category:Kurtofsky Category:W13opa Category:User on this wiki